


Balance

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cake, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, hux gets work-withdrawals LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Kylo finds it hilarious to put things on top of Hux's belly to try and get a rise out of him, things including cups, his lightsaber, Millicent, and a plate of cake to feed him when he's down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/gift for Ashangel101010, who wrote a lovely comment on my other fic that said 'I feel like Ren would like to put a plate of cake on Hux's pregnant belly and then feed him.' which i was immediately inspired by.

**Balance**

As Kylo laughed to himself, Hux glared at him. Ever since he'd started filling out his uniform, his belly swelling up quickly with their twins inside, it'd become something of a game for Kylo to do this. Hux lifted off the datapads Kylo had placed carefully onto his belly, balancing them before starting to laugh. He shoved them at the Knight and scooted down, so he could flip onto his side and pull the blanket over himself. He put the holorecord he'd been reading onto his nightstand.

"Hux-"

"I'm going to bed."

"Babe-"

-

"Hey, Milli." Kylo called out, holding her bowl of food. Hux scowled as he brought the plate over to him, instead of placing it by the refresher door like he was supposed to. He gave Kylo a hateful look as the man placed the bowl on top of his stomach. Before he could move it, Millicent hopped up. She meowed and went to him, holding herself up with her paws on his side to get at her food. 

"I hate you, Ren."

"Oh, you're just mad because it's funny. Millicent likes it."

"I really do."

"And I know that in Hux language, 'I hate you, Ren' actually means 'I love you', so I love you too."

"Pfassk off."

"It's funny!"

-

When Kylo's arms came around him while he was sitting at his desk, Hux sighed. Millicent meowed as she was placed on top of him. She curled up on top of him and purred. It was better to have Millicent on top of him rather than have Kylo put any more cups, datapads, random items, or even his lightsaber on top of his belly.

He bore through them with quiet frustration. Except for the lightsaber, after which he'd yelled at Kylo not to put that thing near him. It was dangerous, could actually explode at any given moment, and could have turned on. Especially considering the blade would have gone straight through his chest if it had ignited.

Kylo had made up for it with a nice back rub and acting as a pillow for a week. A week which had continued and looked like it wouldn't end until the babies were born. Kylo was comfortable, and the babies seemed to like being closer to their father as well.

It was nice, at least, to have Millicent with him as he worked. He stroked her fur as he read through a report.

-

"Ren!"

Some noises came out from under Kylo's helmet, muffled laughter. The lieutenant in his office was wisely looking off to the side, expression blank. Hux had tolerated all the balancing in their quarters, or alone in his office, but now they had a subordinate in the room, and Kylo thought it was hilarious to put a cup of caf on top of his belly, fending off his hand as he went to grab it. Kylo had retrieved the small cup that Hux was permitted every few days by the medical staff, and Hux wished he had just gone, ignored the ache of his back and feet, and gotten it himself. It would have taken him a lot longer than it took Ren, his belly restricting how fast he could walk, and how easily fatigued he became.

It was embarrassing, especially since the lieutenant had watched him reach for it, only to be easily blocked by a bump of Kylo's arm.

"I'll be training in the gym if you need me, General." Kylo left, the lieutenant saluting as he walked by. Scowling Hux lifted up the cup and set it on his desk.

"Continue your report."

-

At the insistence of both the medbay staff and the bridge, he was to wait out the remaining month and a half of his pregnancy in his quarters. It'd been a week and he was horribly bored. He'd read all of his holorecords again, and watched all the holofilms he owned. He didn't have his datapad to do work on, and the crew didn't send him updates over his comm. All he had for reports was Kylo's comm, which was mostly kept out of his grasp. Needless to say, he was miserable.

Kylo still had to do his work as a commander, and continue his dark side training, so Hux was left alone for the majority of the day cycle with only Millicent for company. She'd been happy he was there, but he could only entertain her with a toy or laser for so long before he got sick of it, or she got bored and wandered off.

By the time the second week had passed, he was even more miserable. After feeding Millicent and himself, he had absolutely nothing to do but just lay in bed and try to keep sleeping, and wait for Kylo to get back so he'd at least be able to talk to him.

Eventually Kylo noticed his depressed mood and tried to cheer him up by joking around with him. Nothing was helping, and Hux didn't even react to having things placed on his belly anymore, unless it was Millicent, who he'd hug and then let loose.

The only thing that vaguely cheered him up with when they cuddled together at night.

So he made himself a short mission down to a planet, and left one morning before Hux woke up to get something. He came back around the start of the night cycle. Holding his treasure in one hand, he opened Hux's door and entered, expecting to find his lover asleep.

Instead, the light was on and Hux was at his desk, brushing Millicent's fur. He looked exhausted, eyes rimmed red. 

"Are you okay?"

"I've been emotional all day, it's fine." Kylo went to him and placed the box on the desk. He gave Hux a hug, noticing how the man squeezed him back tightly and didn't let go. He'd missed him, was scared he'd left.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving this morning. I wanted this to be a surprise." Hux made a muffled sound into his shirt. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was waiting for you to come back..."

"And if I had been on mission that lasted several days?"

Hux didn't respond, only refusing to let him go. Kylo took that as being that Hux would have tried to stay awake and neglected to take care of himself until he returned.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I don't think I've eaten since breakfast... Kriff."

"Good- well, that's not good. Sit on the bed and I'll get the suprise ready."

Hux very reluctantly let go. Kylo helped him get up, steadying him once he was pulled to his feet. Hux went to the bed and Kylo turned back to the box, blocking it with his body as he opened it and got a piece of its contents out. He grabbed a plate and fork from within the box and put the piece onto it.

When he turned back, Hux was in the middle of the bed, cross-legged. The redhead was watching him expectantly. Although he didn't outwardly show it, he was excited on the inside, which Kylo could sense as he lightly brushed Hux's mind. He got onto the bed as well, sitting back on his knees.

"What's that?"

"It's called cake. It's a common sweet desert throughout the galaxy."

"Is it healthy?"

"Not really. It's supposed to taste amazing, though." He placed the plate on top of Hux's belly. Hux didn't seem to mind, staring at the desert. Kylo had chosen a pretty white one with swirls of pink frosting, knowing Hux would like the look of it. He took a forkful and held it up. Hux opened his mouth, but right before he could take the bite, Kylo quickly turned it around and ate it. "Mm, it's good." He'd gotten one with less sugar, knowing Hux would get sick if he ate a normal one. It was still good, though, if not all that sweet.

Hux deflated, the excitement dying off. "Oh... I thought it was for me..." He looked away.

Seeing how disappointed the redhead looked, Kylo immediately felt guilty. He took another forkful and gave it to Hux, giving him a kiss on the forehead as well. "It _is_ for you. I just wanted a bite."

"It's really sweet."

"Not too much?"

"It's not overwhelming at all. The whole piece is for me?"

"The whole cake is for you, Hux." The excitement was back, and Hux opened his mouth to get another bite. Kylo was quick to oblige.

After a few more bites, Kylo took a bigger forkful. Hux got frosting on his upper lip. He wiped it off with a thumb and Hux's tongue darted out to lick it off. 

Smiling, Kylo asked, "You really like it, don't you?" Hux just opened his mouth for more.

Once Hux had finished the first piece, Kylo got him another one. And another one after his finished the second. After the third, a larger piece than the others, Hux didn't want any more. He sat back, hands on his belly, content and full. There was a little bit of frosting at the corner of his mouth so Kylo leaned forward and kissed him to get it off.

"You taste sweet."

"Obviously."

"Feel better? You've been depressed lately."

Hux sighed. "I have nothing productive to do all day. I feel useless and miserable. I'm a General but I'm just... doing nothing on my own ship." Two weeks without work, for someone like Hux, must have been hell. His sad mood made perfect sense.

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you your datapad back?"

"You would do that?"

"As long as you promise to eat on time, and get plenty of sleep."

"I'm not an idiot, Ren."

"You didn't eat or sleep when I was gone today." Hux glared at him. "I'll go get it. You can't use it until tomorrow, though, it's time to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> send me mpreg requests (no smut/underage) @Oblioknowlton


End file.
